indinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaitlyn Van Sorrel
Character Kaitlyn van Sorrel was added to Devastation of Indines as a Kickstarter stretch goal when funding reached $35,000. ''Quotes: *"I have just the solution for you..."'' *''"With the proper resolve, all limits may be transcended."'' *''"The Grand Marshal must be an individual who will discard any restriction, violate any law, forego any moral, and cut any tie. Someone who will stop at nothing to win, because the stakes she plays are no less than the fate of the world." - Horace Ans-Van, previous Grand Marshal of the Planestalkers'' Story Kaitlyn hails from the Theocracy of Sanghalim. In her youth, she joined the Sanghalese Imperial Academy and studied Planar Science there. After this point, she enlisted in the military and attained a considerable officer rank in service as a military scientist. Changes came for Kaitlyn when her only daughter, Rixia, was born. Having a child outside of marriage is a strict taboo in the theocratic empire. Rather than obey the law and give her daughter up to the temples for adoption, Kaitlyn left the country. Resigning her military commission and heading east to Relecour, she joined Argent University as an associate professor. With the university's resources at her disposal, Kaitlyn proved to be a natural genius of planar science, and her research earned her international prestige during her university days. Military training and rigid upbringing left Kaitlyn with no patience for university politics or the easygoing lifestyle of a professor. When funding was cut for a number of her critical projects, rather than lobby with the university, she contacted the Planestalkers and offered them her confidential university research in exchange for an officer's commission--an offer they quickly accepted. After a few years of service, Kaitlyn was named Lieutenant Marshal, and eventually succeeded Grand Marshal Horace Ans-Van, another Sanghalese scientist, as the leader of the Planestalkers. As the gatekeeper who holds the safety of Indines in her hands, she prepares any resource, soldier, or advantage she can get her hands on to stand against the Alien Warlord Oriana, as well as the myriad other horrors waiting beyond the planar boundary. Appearance Powers & Abilities Relationships *Mother of -> Rixia *Grand Marshal of -> Planestalkers *Officer to -> Luc *Officer to -> Khadath *Rival of -> Oriana Game appearances and playstyle Devastation of Indines *Kaitlyn is a dedicated ranger with little defense, low speed, and average power. Kaitlyn's unique ability allows her to create space. She can add markers to the board that extend the range between two spaces, so an opponent standing only 2 spaces away might require range 4 or 5 to strike her. Her own long range attacks and ability to ignore the spaces that she creates mean that she can almost always win a contest of range against an opponent.Her space-creating abilities also confound movement, usually by freezing opponents in space or punishing their attempts to move. With extensive range on all of her styles, Kaitlyn can safely dismantle opponents at a distance while they attempt to wade through an ever-changing arena. Strikers Gallery Kaitlyn-with-BG-copy.jpg Character Kit in BattleCon Unique Abilities Personal Styles and Bases Unofficial Rule FAQs *Q: When Kaitlyn is moving she is able to ignore her wormholes selectively. Does this apply to situations where she is being moved as well? ::A: When Kaitlyn is being moved, she has to declare if she is going to ignore all of her wormholes or not preemptively. Only after that do opponents declare their movement decision. (Official FAQ) *Despite the note at the end of Kaitlyn's UA, a swap does count as a movement effect, and cannot not result in an opponent standing on a Wormhole Marker. An opponent can still end up on a Wormhole Marker by a Pulse. (Unofficial) *Telepresent's End of Beat effect must follow normal UA placement rules (cannot be placed in an occupied space). (Basically Official) Striker Pixel Tactics Unit Disc Duelers Category:Characters Category:Characters in Devastation of Indines Category:Striker Category:Characters in Pixel Tactics Category:Characters in Disc Duelers